Sakura The LeafWing
This OC belongs to me. You may not add her to your story unless permission is given to you. You can edit her with my permission. Sakura is a female LeafWing (SapWings) who lives in the Leaf Kingdom. She is my sona. She is the main protagonist of Wings of Fire: The Tree Journey, though she also has another history mostly about her life. Appearance “I don’t want you to reveal my looks! No, no, no, just stop. Don’t give me that much attention, alright?” Sakura has been described to have perfectly polished green scales with dark green. Her plant cells-scales are a mixture of browns and hazels. She has beautiful jade green wing membranes and webbed spikes. Her eyes were the color of olives after washed by saltwater. Her underbelly is in a pattern of jade green, light green, and candy green. She is said to have a large scar over her left eye that crosses over her left side of her face. She has another claw mark on the right side of her body, where the underbelly meets the wing membranes. Her back was scorched and blackened, the webbed spikes on it being completely burned out. It was thought that she has golden stripes on her back, but because of its state, you can't see any. Personality “Oh, the trees. Now you’re gonna tell them my personality? It better not include my feelings for that someone I like, okay?" Sakura can be hard to figure out, unless you knew her past. She is quiet at first when you first meet her. She's been like that after having to switch schools and leave her friends behind. After becoming her new friend, she is a crazy-brave and strong dragon. If anyone dares challenge her, she will join in and often shows off sometimes. Sakura claims she isn't afraid of anything, though some can guess she is protective of her siblings because she is scared of losing them and would come with them when they wanna do things on their own. Note that Sakura is love-crazy. She always saw how one of her cousins has a boyfriend and how they treated each other. She wanted a boyfriend. Ever since sixth grade, she figured out she liked girls too, and wasn't sure if she should "come out" to her parents. Sakura is brave, quiet, and love-crazy, but lastly she is quite the fighter. Unlike the other SapWings, she was trained to fight against the HiveWings by her father, the commander and leader of the SapWings. She will fight for her tribe, her family, her friends, and even strangers who are facing bad relationships and abuse. She can be that one dragon who does things quickly before she can think, which can end with others feel disappointed in her. She always feel like she is doing the right thing and then think again if it was actually wrong to do what she did. Sakura became depressed and actually did self harm once, only to have her mother figure it out. Thanks to her mother, Sakura was able to let everything she's been holding in her chest: switching schools, losing her friends, becoming less of a talker, having suicidal thoughts, feeling guilt building up inside her, etc. Sakura have felt better afterwards, but every time she cries, she would think back to her old friends and how it would've been better if she stayed at her old home, the place she felt like she was home in. Biography “Please don’t do it. You know I’m suffering...” When Sakura was a dragonet, she lived a happy life in the Leaf Kingdom, living in the SapWing village. Her life was normal; her family loved her, she had great friends, everything was fine. Until when she was 8 months old ... Sakura walked in the living room with both of her parents arguing. Her father, Redwood, was yelling at her mother, Blossom, about how he was a very skilled warrior that the queen hired him to become a commander of an army but had to leave his family. Blossom was disagreeable, saying that his dragonets needed him and she can’t raise them alone. Sakura, Katsura, Oak, and Larch were watching the fight with tearful eyes. Suddenly, they all heard the door knock and when Blossom opened it, three army soldiers were standing in the doorway, asking for Redwood. Sakura’s father left. The family all gathered around, tears filling in their eyes. Sakura grew up hating her father and wishing that she could kill him. When Sakura turned 1, her mother had to send her to school. Unfortunately the school she was sent to worked poorly and Blossom had to send Sakura and her other siblings to a different school. Jade Mountain Academy. Sakura was a bit scared but felt that maybe things would turn out great. When she first took her step in the classroom, she regretted what she thought what would happen. All her classmates treated her as “the shy girl” and often made fun of her. In the next year of school, she flunked it and had to be taken back to the first grade. There she worked harder. That’s when Fury comes in. He was a new classmate. He wasn’t very shy at all. He felt as if he already belonged in Jade Mountain. Fury noticed Sakura looking at him and waved hello. Sakura smiled and waved back. Soon, they became the best of friends. They had some great similarities, like their love for red foxes, their great interest of Five Nights at Freddy’s, almost everything they had in common with. During their friendship, she met new dragons along the way. When she walked in the halls to her classroom, she bumped into a dragon. He said he was sorry and introduced himself as Bronze, a MudWing prince and a Mud/Sky hybrid. Bronze was a very nice dragon, and when they pass the hallways, he would always say hello to Sakura. Looking back to her old memories, she thought Bronze might’ve had a small crush on her. Moving on. Sakura’s second year started to go a little downhill, but is still balanced. Sakura’s teachers in the second grade were half strict, yet nice. If Sakura does something wrong, her teacher would have to send her to the corner. Only two times that year. During that time, Fury was also in her classes. They still continue to be friends. Sakura met another friend, a student who was new to the school. A SilkWing named Julia. Sakura also met a HiveWing named Bumblebee (I know there’s already a canon character named that but I created the character way before Bumblebee became canon) and she was very bubbly. The three became great friends and often fly back to home together, as they lived so close to each other. Things started to get at its worst when Sakura realized she has feelings for Fury. The whole class knew about Sakura’s fleeting crush on Fury, and Fury thought she was crazy. After that, he didn’t think he should still be friends with Sakura and stopped talking to her. Sakura didn’t notice this until about a whole month of crushing on him. She didn’t like how he turned out and got over his crush on him. Third year at school. Sakura walked in her third grade class with a satisfied face as she saw her friend Bronze and her official ex-friend Fury. It turns out Fury and Bronze had become good friends. She met even new dragons. A SeaWing named Tidal, a Night/Rain named Magenta, a SilkWing named Chalkhill, a MudWing named Tan, a SeaWing named Turquoise, and a small but smart RainWing named Sloth. Along the way, she met one of Julia’s friends, Arizona, a shy and beautiful SandWing. She hangs out a few of them, others just saying hi. Tan had a small crush on Sakura, but Sakura told him that she only thought of him as one of her good friends and best allies. That was when Bronze and Fury were really at her. Bronze started to make fun of her and would often say things like “want some food, giraffe?”, and other comments about her height. Sakura was hurt that Bronze turns out to be nothing like himself lately but he still shows his true self whenever Sakura was at her bad times. Sakura met yet another dragon she had great company with; a RainWing named Rainbow who can’t change her scale color and is stuck with rainbow colors, hence her name. Sakura met one of Bronze’s best friends named Dusktaker, a NightWing prince and one of the best artists around, along with Sakura herself. Not to mention he has a bad attitude and a sudden hatred towards the LeafWing. It has been like this for the rest of their school year. During that time, she developed another crush on Turquoise, whom has been a distant relative to Bronze, and Bronze wouldn’t allow it. He got pretty mad when he figured out Sakura had kissed Turquoise on the cheek during hunting in the woods next to the school. The next day Bronze would snarl at Sakura and tell her to stay away from Turquoise if Sakura says hello to the SeaWing. It had been like this for the rest of the school year. Then comes her fourth year at school. ... Sakura never knew this was her last year at Jade Mountain Academy. Her school year started out like any student’s school year. Her new class. With Bronze, Fury, Dusktaker, and his other friends. Ugh. She has her other friends though, and she was happy for that. Bronze had become very popular because of how handsome he was and how he had a load of girls begging him to date them. A rumor spread that he had seven girlfriends. She met more dragons along the way, most of them her allies. A SkyWing firescales named Atomic, a Sand/Sky firescales hybrid named Phoenix, a SandWing named Constrictor, another SandWing named Sandstorm, a beautiful young RainWing named Plum, another named Bittersweet, and much more students she forgot the names of. Another dragon was new to the school though. His name was Aero, a SkyWing who is also good friends with Bronze and he has many rumors. One of them that he is also wanting to reach the goal of becoming popular like Bronze. Sakura started to fall in love with him. He declined though, and Sakura decided to send notes to him of how she was a better candidate of being his girlfriend. Aero, though, had other interests and ended up reporting these notes to the teacher then to the counselor. Sakura stopped doing so afterwards, seeing of how she had became so obsessed over the SkyWing. Even though Sakura stopped sending the notes, she never had the courage to apologize. //im sorry, Luis. I hope you can forgive me ... // Sakura had to do some responsibilities in school, school dances and graduation ceremonies, etc. The day before the last day of school, though, was the worst. She came home exhausted and asked her foster parents if they had food. Her foster parents though had said some shocking news; that she’ll be going back to Pantala to live with her mother and attend fifth grade there. Sakura was devastating and ran upstairs to her room. She cried herself to sleep that day. Sakura turned into the dragon she was today. // like I said: im sorry that I had to leave you all, pls forgive me // Sakura and her three siblings Katsura, Larch, and Papyrus moved to the school she used to go to when she was 1: Mount Wasp Elementary School. It was an all-tribe school, so she met more Distant Kingdom dragons and the Pantalan dragons. Sakura was very unhappy with the school. It was nothing like Jade Mountain; the there was only one cave for the cafeteria (as Jade Mountain had two cafeterias), three classes in each grade, a cave to the auditorium that was way to big. It never felt like home. The lunches were totally not like Jade Mountain’s; they served more meat than fruit and vegetables. Jade Mountain lunches were equal. It was also not bad, though. She made friends with most Pyrrhian dragons. A MudWing named Amber, a SandWing named Sunshine, a SeaWing named Pacific, a RainWing named Vine, a SeaWing named Alligator, a Sea/Night named Lantern, a MudWing named Mire, and more she can’t name. Sakura had seen how Mire had tons of friends. He isn’t the popular boy, though. Blizzard is. He dated multiple female dragons throughout his years. Even he is handsome and a professional dragon ball player, he’s a playboy and is not as smart as Sakura thought he would be. Then there’s his group of friends. Blizzard, Mire, Volcano, Bluebonnet, Marine, Falcon, and her own brother. They seem like playboys when Sakura first saw them. Turns out only Mire isn’t in a relationship while his friends are either dating girls or crushing. Sakura thought Mire was special in his own way. She remembered when she and her twin sister and brother came into the room of her new classroom. Their teacher, Mr. Galaxy, assigned the whole class to introduce themselves to each other. Mire was the first dragon to introduce himself to Sakura. He said how he plays dragon ball (soccer in rl) and how he has a younger brother. He asked Sakura about herself. She just said these words; “I wished I was dead.” Mire just stood there with a stunned expression. Then he said, “it was nice knowing you, Sakura” and walked off to one of the other classmates. Sakura thought that maybe she shouldn’t have said that. She felt that Mire won’t like her that way. So she tried to stay positive. Or that’s what she tried to … She became more and more empty each day. It finally came to the conclusion that she is in depression. That’s when she started to blame herself. She blamed herself for the switching schools thing. She blamed herself because of the way Bronze and Fury had treated. She cried. She raged. She felt ashamed of herself. She stopped feeling this after she fell in love with a SandWing named Cactus. He accepted her confession and they dated. He made her laugh, Sakura hugged him a lot, showing her affection towards the SandWing. After two weeks, Cactus wanted to break up. That’s what they did. Sakura had to accept, but deep down inside she felt empty. She was back to her depression. The rest of her year was fine. Her friends comforted her. Her brother and his new friends would sometimes make fun of her, but he still cares for her. Katsura and her only friend Vine were always hanging out. Sakura graduated from Mount Wasp Elementary. She was now assigned to a new school: Redwood Tree Academy. She honestly missed the friends she had in Mount Wasp. A few of them went to different schools. More flying in soon … Relationships “Did you just include the dragon I like? *sigh* I will find you and snap your neck in your sleep!” Fury: Sakura and Fury were shown to be good friends in the prologue of The Tree Journey. After the incident, though, Sakura nearly forgot about Fury and her past. When Sakura went to Redwood Tree Academy, she slowly remembered who Fury was and recovered her memories and continued to form her friendship again with him. Fury had changed a lot though, and thought that she was a nuisance to him, but later sprouted out into the flower he used to be before. Fury and Sakura often helped each other on difficult times. They are both fond of each other but both are still seeking for the main thing that made them smile back then. IRL, Sakura and Fury were good friends before she liked him, to the point where Fury stopped talking to her and grew a towering hatred towards Sakura, and Sakura seems to hate him too. They kept on having the same classes, and both Sakura and Fury grew through their grades hating each other. They have been shown to be competitive towards each other and often would push each other to get what they need. After Sakura moved, though, everything started to change, and Fury saw how everyone he was friends with started to distance themselves from him. His girlfriend, Tidal, broke up with him, and Fury developed depression. He kept on switching schools and his parents divorced. A lot of things was going and Fury thought it was because of Sakura’s school switching. Ever since she left, Fury had a lot of things going on. He finally had contact with her after his first weeks of fifth grade. Sakura also developed depression after switching schools and living in Pantala, and inflicted self harm. Fury started seeing her as her friend, the only friend he has now. They started seeing each other in social media and rebuilt their friendship. To this day, they are still good friends. Mire: Upon first meeting Mire, Sakura started to really fall in love with him. Even though Mire and Sakura are both close friends, Sakura wanted to be more than that. She often adores him about his caring personality and his strong built. Mire was already aware of her feelings but doesn’t know what he should tell her. In the middle of Book 6, though, they had fallen in love, but Sakura was killed during the war against the NightWings, IceWings, and SkyWings. Unknown to Mire, last year Sakura entered a breeding program and Poplar was her assigned mate. When she was with eggs, she laid them and left them in the hatchery. When Poplar told Mire about the eggs, Mire went in the hatchery to find one of the eggs having a little crack on the surface. When they hatched, Mire swore to himself and Sakura (now dead) that he will raise his dragonets and make sure to be the best father in all of Pyrrhia. Those dragonets were named Almond and Walnut. IRL, Sakura thought of him as a friend and was pleased he became friends with her brother. They aren’t as close as her brother is to Mire, but they sometimes talk in some times. When they do talk, it can end being awkward. Sakura trusts him with some of her secrets, and they are loyal at each other at times. After some incident, though, she isn’t sure if she can trust him anymore, as one of his friend’s friends threatened her brother during their soccer game because Larch stuck out his foot and made that dragon trip. All Sakura thinks of Mire now is that he could be gay and can make a “great couple” with Oleander, his best friend. Sunshine: Sakura fell in love with her the moment they had eye-contact. Sunshine was beautiful in very scale, her squeaks of protests would make her blush, her smile would make her heart skip a beat. Sadly, Sunshine doesn’t like her back so Sakura only thinks of her as a friend now. Andrena: At first, Sakura and Andrena were great friends and clawmates, but a feeling started to rise to her talons and heart, the feeling telling her she was right for her. Andrena was a HiveWing, though. Even though the SapWings wanted peace, they also said they can’t fall in love with a HiveWing, as it was forbidden. Sakura can’t though. Her family would never allow it. Even telling her friends equals the more trouble. For now, it was a secret that no one should know. Not even her own friends should know about this. Only Sakura. Before she had a chance to ask out Andrena, the HiveWing claimed she has a crush on someone else. Sakura was heartbroken that day. Now she thinks Andrena isn’t her friend anymore as they rarely talk to each other anymore. Oleander: Sakura didn’t like Oleander at first, as the male LeafWing dislikes how the SapWings wanted peace and not war, but as Sakura grew closer to him, she thought he was a goofy and funny friend with a heart of a soldier. Sakura also seemed impressed of how Oleander has a lot of scars and scratches all over his body. IRL, Sakura had small feelings for him at first, but gave it up as he could reject her that easily. They don’t talk much, but Oleander somehow doesn’t even know her name! Mire laughed at this when Oleander saw a digital drawing that said “When you suddenly ship Oleander and Sakura” and asked who Sakura was. Basically, all Sakura thinks of Oleander is that he could be gay (gay vibes). Firework: Sakura and Firework got along pretty well when they first met, but when Sakura made the biggest mistake, Firework couldn’t forgive her and stopped being friends with her for months. Sakura at first didn’t care that she lost another friend (though deep down inside her she wasn’t happy at all), but after her third month, she started to regret it. One day, Sakura walked in class with a sad expression. Sakura saw that Firework was fooling around with some of their clawmates. Sakura laughed a little and did her work. Firework then made even funnier tricks and Sakura laughed more and more. Firework noticed and made himself more funnier. Sakura and Firework laughed together and Firework finally asked if they are friends again. Sakura said yes, and to this day, they were great friends. Cursebreaker: Sakura and Cursebreaker first met when Sakura’s little brother wanted to go outside and then when they did, Sakura didn’t expect some Distant Kingdom dragons in front of their doorstep, but Papyrus did and he started to play with them. Sakura watched them play until that’s when Cursebreaker came in. He was looking for the NightWing dragonets, his cousins, and when he saw they were playing with the two LeafWings, he decided to join them. He did talk to Sakura about how their younger relatives were so similar and he introduced himself. Sakura told him her name and when the day was over, they said goodbye. Each day, Sakura and Papyrus would go outside to meet the NightWing family and play. All Sakura and Cursebreaker do is talk. One time, though, as Sakura was going to leave and Papyrus was already in their home, Cursebreaker would call her shorty, as Sakura was short. She called him Giraffe, which for some reason annoyed the NightWing. He didn’t mean to, right? It was just a joke, okay? That was the day she couldn’t forgive him. He slapped her. Yes, he, a boy, slapped her, a girl. She wanted to rip out his heart that day. Now Sakura never goes outside. She isn’t sure when she’ll forgive Cursebreaker and become friends again. Not yet, though. She still needs time. Eucalyptus: Eucalyptus is Sakura’s internet boyfriend. When they first met in the Minecraft Fanon Wikia, Eucalyptus made a discussion post, and Sakura commented on it. She actually didn’t expect for him to comment back. He commented about her username, and Sakura shot back about his username revealed his actual name. They were shooting back at each other, to the point where Eucalyptus started to flirt with her. Sakura almost blushed when he called her “cutie” and “bad girl”. They kept talking to each other on the next few days until Sakura finally asks him if he actually likes her, and hours later he responded with a yes. Sakura kind of developed feelings for him throughout their talk and ask him if they can date. He responded to yes. After that, they would start loving each other, flirting with each other, that lovey-dovey stuff. Sakura then broke up with him after a month of dating as she wasn’t sure if he’s an actual dragon or just an adult who is only seeking to date young dragonets like her. Eucalyptus was mad and insulted her and that she’ll “pay for this”, before blocking her. Sycamore: Sycamore is Sakura's boyfriend after Eucalyptus. Sakura had a crush on him after breaking up with Eucalyptus and Firework ships them too much. Sycamore also had feelings for her, admiring her polished scales and cute face. Sakura liked Sycamore because of his cutesy and how warm he is when she hugs him. Ever since they dated, they always cuddled each other, though they aren't ready to peck each other (well, mostly Sycamore because he never kissed a girl in the lips). They loved each other to this day. Prince Blizzard: Sakura HATED this slippery excuse of a prince. She can't stand him flirting with other girl dragons when he is dating Princess Amaranth. Yuck. She even had him flirt with her! Even if she really hates him, she will protect him, but only because she wouldn't like to hurt him or see him get hurt. Quotes “SHUT UP, YOU BOOMER!” “Ight, imma head out” “That’s just ... no” “IM GAY!” “KOBE, WHAT THE F***?! WHY DO THE BEST CELEBRITIES HAVE TO DIE?!” “Mire, we all ship you with Oleander. Look, I just keep on getting these gay vibes from you and him. Honestly, you and him make a great couple than you are with Destiny.“ “Cutie.” “Nah, I think you should date her, she’s cute, and I mean it, cuz, well, some girls are just, you know, cute.” “Stop, I said I like girls. But then again, I also like boys.” “I said I’m ugly, yeez, I’m not used to being called cutie or s*** like that.” “Ok, ok, maybe I am cute, you don’t have to get mad just because I think I’m ugly.” “Who wouldn’t date you? You are funny, cute, and overall a total dumb***.” “Gay is yay!” “She doesn’t like me because I act like a boy? Now that is bull****.” “DONT. CALL. ME. CUTIE. EVER. AGAIN. YOU. F***ING. W****.” “Ree Boi, tsk.” “SCREEE!” “Nah, you are cute. Who wouldn’t say yes to a chubby and cute LeafWing like you, Sycamore?” “”You know, every time we hug, I feel like nothing can separate us. You’re warmth keeps me safe all the time.” “I remember how Drosera actually liked me, but didn’t like me after a week of dating because I acted nothing like a girl.” “She was fake, like the other dragons I had fleeting crushes on.“ “Firework, why the f*** do you have to ruin our moments?“ “At least I don’t ruin your moments with Foreshadow. You guys haven’t even kissed!” “We didn’t cuz Sycamore isn’t ready. He’s probably scared.” Trivia “This is revealing too much information! Just stop, okay?” * Sakura was named after a flower of several trees of genus Prunus. The most well-known species is the Japanese cherry, Prunus serrulata, which is commonly called sakura (桜 or 櫻; さくら). * Ironically, the sakura has pink petals and Sakura is not pink, but green. * Sakura is based off of the creator of this character, SakuraTheLeafWing1223. * Just like Sakura is obsessed with scavengers, SakuraTheLeafWing1223 is obsessed with dragons. * Sakura owns a guitar. * Sakura owns a scavenger she calls Hunter, not knowing that the scavenger was a female and is named Flora. * In her friend Twilight’s vision, she foresees Sakura and Mire having dragonets they called Almond and Walnut, only one or the other shown as there was two timelines that either Sakura or Mire dies in the war that took place in Book 6. Turns out Sakura had the eggs an year before the war in a breeding program. * Sakura prefers emeralds over diamonds. * Sakura had a past life before she had memory loss while getting nearly killed by her former bullies, who had regret hurting her. Since Sakura is based off of SakuraTheLeafWing1223, this never happened to her, but she had a past life before starting a new one when she moved and switched schools. * Sakura believed in mythology before becoming interested in scavengers. * According to the creator herself, Sakura’s family tree is roughly based on her family, since her family was large. * Even though Sakura has a sister, the creator was the only daughter of her family, and therefore, doesn’t have a twin sister. The creator said she based Katsura off of a little girl whom is neighbors with and off Tamarin, a blind RainWing. * Sakura is bisexual. * Sakura wasn’t originally SakuraTheLeafWing1223’s sona. Her first sona was a dragon named Princess North Star. The creator later changed her sona as she was overpowered with thrice moon born powers and animus magic. * Even if Sakura is a tomboy, she takes interest in aesthetics and nature. She has been shown with a flower on her head, hanging by her ear. * Sakura hates how most girly girls like makeup, selfies, fashion clothing, looking pretty, nail painting, etc. She said it disgusts her. * After Sakura stopped liking Andrena, she doesn’t consider her friends, as Andrena turns out to be “like the other girly girls”, as Sakura pointed out. * Sakura never knew she was bisexual until the 6th grade. * Sakura was, in fact, attractive to some boys, but Sakura never takes interest in them. One of them was Firework. * Sakura won’t admit this, but she loves to rap songs, pop songs, rock music, and reggae music. * The kind with bad words. * She really listens to music that involves breakups and relationships that never work out, then she dreams about all her friends and loved ones leaving her. Mostly XXXTentacion, Juice WRLD, Lil Nas X, Twenty One Pilots, Cavetown, Post Malone, BAZZI, Youngboy NBA, and much more. * She was uncomfortable of crowds as she has had attention from most dragons around her and they end up asking her if she can draw them. She remembered meeting a young SilkWing who was a big fan of Sakura’s art and asked her if she can draw her a scavenger. Throughout the week, she’s been asking over and over again if it’s done. Sakura really got annoyed and stopped drawing it. She still kept the drawing with her but it was unfinished. Kids, this is your lesson: never annoy the artist or else they don’t draw anything for you. * The day Juice WRLD died, Sakura laid on her bed looking depressed. Gallery “Wow, I look like that? Draw me better!” If you want to draw her, asked me at my message wall. 3C55D4E9-EAB4-4411-B67D-4F2CE060C3D2.jpeg|Mire x Sakura by SakuraTheLeafWing1223 A61ED938-EE04-44E7-BECD-B9BF40035D5C.jpeg|Humanized Sakura by SakuraTheLeafWing1223 5B3FBA27-DA3D-4573-8081-6322D3D40FEB.jpeg|Sakura Headshot by SakuraTheLeafWing1223 6F962D65-65B6-4BC6-B18F-60D50FB8A377.jpeg|Sakura taking care of Mire while he is lying down with a strap around his neck where his wound is by SakuraTheLeafWing1223 4FDE7C01-386B-43AC-B48E-F5827CFEB0F3.jpeg|Sakura hugging Mire in Anthro version by SakuraTheLeafWing1223 DC679D65-72C1-4505-A77A-EFC79C5FA52C.jpeg|Sakura by me ADF6E2E8-7E1F-46EC-A308-C79CA83AD832.jpeg|Bisexual Sakura by me A70229E5-9D8A-45B9-AE35-ECFB4E84E2A5.jpeg|If Sakura is human by me 172F98A5-3F90-4000-BBD4-C9C8DAF56E99.jpeg|Sakura Anthro by me (why does this look bad) 8AE69B60-F30F-4A84-B5E3-4E9F40CF9840.jpeg|Merry Christmas, Sakura! By me SakuraByDreaming.png|Sakura By Dreaming (tysm!!!) 3EF94949-DFF3-429F-9A0D-0EEAA46824BB.jpeg|Sakura and Andrena by me 861C4993-F7BC-486C-9A9B-2D4BAFC4E8CC.jpeg|Sakura with only color by me SakuraLN.jpg|Sakura by LimeyTheRainWing (tysm!!) 92F95CD8-FD3B-4671-945A-B5805A58598D.jpeg|Sakura x Sycamore by me Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:LeafWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Dragonsonas Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (SakuraTheLeafWing1223) Category:Status (SapWing) Category:Deceased Characters